


How to Keep a Secret

by NatIAm



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jolex, shit kids say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIAm/pseuds/NatIAm
Summary: What happens when Jo and Alex's little boy lets his aunt Meredith in on a little secret his parents were keeping?
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	How to Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTinTin/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ren! Hope you enjoy all your birthday fics and have an amazing day!

At almost three years old, William Karev was a chatterbox. It took him longer than expected for him to find his voice, but, once he did, the boy could not keep his mouth shut, every so often putting his parents in embarrassing situations. 

Jo was the one who would usually take him to daycare every morning when they got to the hospital, but every once in a while, the boy would prefer to have his father keep him company while making his way from the parking lot to the place where he had fun with his friends and cousins all day. 

His aunt Meredith saw the pair make their way through the hallway while she was dropping little Ellis off. The two boys were talking and laughing until William saw her. 

“Auntie Mer” the boy jumped up and down in his father’s arms. 

“Calm down, buddy” Alex laughed at him. “What’s up, Mer?” he greeted her. 

“Hi” Liam said, wearing the classic Karev smile. 

“Well, hello, Liam boy” she ruffled the little one’s hair. “Ellis is in there already. And so is Scout” she watched as Alex put the boy down and helped him with his jacket’s zipper. 

“Where’s Jo? Everything okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah. She had some things to do around the house” Alex wrapped the little backpack straps around Liam’s arms. “Have a good day, kiddo” he smiled at the boy who started to walk toward the room. 

“Mommy is sick because of the baby” Liam turned around with a cheeky smile. 

Meredith’s eyes flew like darts, focusing on Alex, who was scratching the back of his neck. He knew he was, once again, screwed. 

“What’s he talking about?” she pointed at the boy, who was still looking at them. 

“I have no idea” Alex shrugged. 

“Liam, what baby?” she kneeled, thinking that it would be easier to get the information from the kid if they were looking eye to eye. 

“Mama and daddy told me not to say anything about the baby in mama’s tummy” Liam turned around and walked into the room, not planning on saying anything else to his aunt. 

“Alex” Meredith stood up once again with a smile on her face. 

There was no way to get out of the mess his son made, so Alex did the one logical thing: he ran. 

“Alex, get back here” she screamed at him. 

“No can do. 911” he yelled back at her. 

“You’re lying” she laughed and shook her head.

**************************************

“Hey, gorgeous” Alex said when he unexpectedly bumped into his wife that afternoon.

“Hi” Jo smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 

“You’re looking a bit better” he admitted. 

“Yeah. The night and the morning were rough, but I am feeling better now” she said, accepting the half-eaten granola bar he pulled out of his coat. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay home with you” Alex rubbed her back. 

“It’s okay. You kept me company all night long” Jo smiled. 

“Did you have a good lunch?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I grabbed a salad on my way here” she took a bite of the bar. 

Alex wanted to engage in further conversation with his wife, but he knew how screwed he was going to be if he didn’t tell her about that morning’s incident. Meredith was making her way towards them, and there was no way she wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

“Jo, I swear I didn’t say anything” he put his hands up. 

“What? What’s going-” Jo asked him, clearly confused when Meredith grabbed them both by their arms and pulled them into a room. 

“What is this about?” Jo frowned. 

“You know damn well what this is. Why didn’t you tell me?” Meredith smiled at the couple. 

“You told her?” Jo yelled at Alex. 

“I swear this is Liam’s fault. I don’t have anything to do with this” Alex walked back and forth. 

“You, on this bed. Right now” Meredith pointed at Jo, who automatically did as she was told to do by her friend. 

“I can’t believe you’re putting the blame on our kid. How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?” Jo kept screaming at her husband, while Meredith set up the ultrasound machine, neither Jo nor Alex paying attention to what she was doing. 

“I swear to god, Jo. This is not like that time I ate all the marshmallows from the cereal. This really is his fault” Alex said, his expression showing just how desperate and lost he was, almost making Jo burst out laughing at him. 

“Not to get between the two of you, but Alex is right. This really was William’s fault. He told me this morning that his daddy was taking him to daycare because the baby in mama’s belly was making her sick” Meredith chuckled, placing the probe on her stomach. 

Suddenly, all the tension in the room faded away and was replaced by the whooshing sound of their baby’s heartbeat, bringing tears to their eyes. Alex pulled up a chair and sat by Jo’s head, grabbing her hand, and kissing it over and over again. 

“Hi, baby” Meredith moved the screen do they could look at it as well. “I know I shouldn’t have done this and should have let you guys tell me when you decided to do it, but I was just too excited” she admitted. 

“It’s okay. We were planning on telling you all this weekend anyways” Jo said, her eyes glued to the screen. 

“This is so exciting. You’re having another baby” Meredith squealed. “Were you trying?”

“Yeah. For a few months” Jo smiled, as Alex just nodded, still in awe of the image in front of them. She looked at him and gave him the biggest smile. 

“I love you” he whispered. 

“Well, I guess I’ll let the two of you enjoy this moment, now that I’ve confirmed what my sweet big mouthed godson told me this morning. We really should help him with that. It can become a real problem” Meredith laughed with the couple as she made her way to the door. “Congratulations, Karevs. I could not be happier for you. You both deserve this. And don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone se about it” she said before laving the room. 

“We really need to teach big brother how to keep secrets” Alex chuckled.

“Yeah. We really do”.


End file.
